The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Lava Lamp’. Heuchera ‘Lava Lamp’ is a hybrid crossed by Kevin A. Hurd on Apr. 24, 2009 between Heuchera ‘Encore’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,578 with Heuchera ‘Mocha’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,386. Both parents involved the species Heuchera villosa in at least part of the genetic background, but complete ancestry of the female and male parents is unknown. The cross was performed at a perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed was harvested on May 6, 2009. The resultant individual plant was evaluated with hundreds of other crosses and thousands of other seedlings and assigned the breeder code K9-38-01. The new plant passed final evaluation in the summer of 2012. Heuchera ‘Lava Lamp’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by careful tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable, true to type and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations. Heuchera ‘Lava Lamp’ is useful in arrangements as a cut flower or foliage, or in the landscape as a specimen, en masse, or in containers.